paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Big Game
Previous Episode: Cone Head Next Episode: The Puppy Love Bug Series List: Icy Adventures Author's Note Most of the credit for this story goes to Moose513 for giving me the idea of Big Game. Summary A big game hunter girl known as Allison Drake III and her hound Crawford are in Adventure Bay to track and hunt a prized red deer. But the only problem is that the deer is endangered in Adventure Bay, so it's up to Ryder and the pups to save the deer and stop the two villians. Characters PAW Patrol Chase Elsa Skye (very minor) Cliffjumper Rocky (very minor) Tundra Miracle (very minor) Veronica Ryder Other Allison Drake III Crawford The Deer Story It was any ordinary day in Adventure Bay, the pups were hanging out around town while Elsa and Cliffjumper were at Jake's Mountain snowboarding. "Whoooooaaaaa!!!!!" Elsa cried as she slid off a small snow cliff. "Elsa, hold up! I'm coming!" Cliffjumper yelped. The wolf pup jumped up and tossed Elsa off of her snowboard and the two pups crashed into a snowbank. "Whoo! That was like some crazy trust exercise!" Elsa gasped, shaking the snow off of her coat. "Thanks for catching me, Cliff!" "Hey, no worries," Cliffjumper said, dusting the snow off his toboggan. He strained his ears, his cyan eyes flashing with anxiousness. "Not them......." "What?" Elsa asked, cocking her head, eyes dilating in concern. "It's Allison Drake III and Crawford," Cliffjumper snarled. "It sounds like they're after something." "Like what?" Elsa asked. "I dunno. We better get Ryder. C'mon!" Cliffjumper called over his shoulder as he broke into a sprint, Elsa behind him. (Badge scene change: Cliffjumper's Badge) The two dogs made it to the Lookout to talk to Ryder about Allison and Crawford. But Ryder wasn't there. "Veronica!" Cliffjumper yelped, jumping into the girl's arms. "It's great to see you, Cliff!" Veronica said. "You too, Elsa!" Elsa smiled as Veronica petted behind her left ear. "Ooooooh yeah! Little more to the right....there! That's the spot!" Veronica chuckled as the Search and Rescue pup licked her cheek. "So," Veronica said. "Where's the fire?" "F-f-f-fire?!" Elsa yelped, tucking her tail between her legs as snow blew around her. "Where?!" Veronica picked up Elsa in her arms. "There's no fire, Elsa. It's just an expression. It means What's happening?." Elsa breathed a sigh of relief. "Phew!" Cliffjumper laughed. "Sooooo," Elsa said. "Where exactly is Ryder?" "He went to show me the other pups and then he said he had to do some business and left me in charge," Veronica explained. "Well," Cliffjumper began, "we've got an emergency!" "What is it?" Veronica asked, tesnsion in her voice. "It's Allison Drake III and Crawford. They're up to no good on the Mountain!" "Say no more," Veronica said. "We're on it! Get the pups!" Elsa and Cliffjumper raced off to go round up the others. (Badge scene change: PAW Patrol badge) "PAW Patrol, reporting for duty, Veronica!" Chase said, puffing out his little chest in pride. "Allison Drake III and her bloodhound Crawford are up to no good," Veronica explained. "Chase, Elsa, Cliffjumper, Tundra and I are going up to the Mountain to go capture them." "You got it!" Chase said. "Chase is on the case!" "Awoooooo!" Cliffjumper howled. "I'm ready to roll like a snowball!" Tundra barked. "I'm ready to search!" Elsa yapped. "Then let's go!" Veronica said, dashing off. (Badge scene change: Tundra's badge) As soon as they got there, Chase began sniffing. "They obviously came by here. Their scents are still here," Chase said, still nose to the ground. "Ok," Veronica said. "Chase, look out!" Elsa cried as she rammed her body into Chase's. "Oof!" The two siblings said as they crashed into the soft powdery snow. "What'cha do that for?!" Chase asked, rubbing his head. "It's a red deer!" Cliffjumper yelped, as a deer raced by. "No spots or antlers. Must be a doe!" Tundra exclaimed. "And look who's chasing her!" Veronica said, glaring at a female hunter. "Well well well," Allison sneered. "I thought you might stop me!" Cliffjumper growled. "That doe is innocent! What has she ever done to you?!" "Nothing," Allison said, looking down at Crawford. "Get her!" "Alright, Miss Allison!" Crawford said, bounding off. Allison tried to run after him, but Elsa tripped her. "Stupid mongrel!" Allison yelled to Elsa. "I actually take that to offense!" Elsa said, as she bit down on the back of Allison's leg. Allison winced and aimed her gun at Elsa. BOOM! With a yelp, Elsa fell to the ground, blood streaming from her lower chest. "ELSA!!!" Chase howled. He looked up at Allison. "You.....monster!" Chase jumped as soon as Allison fired four times, hitting Chase twice in his stomach and twice in his back. "Tundra, Cliffjumper," Veronica instructed. "Go after Crawford! I'll distract her!" Elsa managed to wake up, seeing the Crimson snow beneath her. Looking over at Chase, she grabbed him by the collar and started dragging him away. Allison grabbed Chase by his uniform and raised him up. "Hmmmm," Allison said admiring Chase's stomach. "I never miss. Unless you do-gooders mess everything up! But now...." Allison pointed the gun to Chase's head, since the four other bullets hardly had effect on him. Suddenly, Chase's eyes popped open. He lurched forward, biting Allison's arm in the process, causing the gun to fire forty more bullets into Chase's stomach. The two fell to the ground, Chase's stomach leaking blood. Thankfully, Chase was able to run after the deer, before Allison could shoot him again. "No one hurts my brother and gets away with it!" Elsa screamed, lurching forward, teeth bared. Allison aimed the gun at the enraged pup, but she missed. Elsa kept dodging the bullets, while Veronica went after the other dogs. (Badge scene change: Chase's badge) Tundra and Cliffjumper managed to catch up to the doe. "Why does she look fat?" Tundra whispered loudly to Cliffjumper. "If I'm not mistaken," Cliffjumper began. "I think she's pregnant!" "The poor baby!" Tundra cried. "We have to stop Crawford before he kills her and the baby!" "I've got an idea!" Cliffjumper cried. "Rarf! Tranquilizer gun!" Cliffjumper pointed the gun to Crawford and aimed it at his nose. The bloodhound fell backwards, dart still in his nose, asleep. "Phew!" Tundra sighed. "No we need to get her home!" "I was thinking the same thing!" Cliffjumper said. The two dogs suddenly saw someone race up to them, streaming blood. "Chase!" The two dogs cried, as soon as Chase ran past them. "She..." Tundra began. "Never mind that!" Chase snapped. "We need to get her out of here! She's right behind us!" Chase managed to herd the doe towards a cave where she finally collasped. Veronica and Elsa finally caught up with them and saw the others, breathing heavily. Chase collasped on his side and the doe took one look at his wound and began licking the blood. "Aaaaaaawwwwww," Elsa cooed. "That's so sweet!" "Hey," Chase said. "She ovbiously knows that I'm injured. By the way, where's Crawford?" "Asleep," Cliffjumper replied, "my tranquilizer gun came in handy." "Awesome!" Chase said. "Ooorgh, my stomach. Mhn...she got me good!" Suddenly, the dogs heard a shot. The doe began to fret. Veronica walked over to her, stroking the doe's neck and reassuring her that everything was fine. Chase stood up and trotted out of the cave, unseen. Chase looked around, before he was pinned down on his back, Ice shards holding him down by his uniform. Allison aimed her gun at Chase's stomach. "These won't be fatal," Allison sneered. "They'll just fill you up!" Chase squeezed his eyes shut as he felt bullets penetrating through his skin, piling up inside his belly. There probably was a million inside as soon as Allison was done. She picked Chase up by the scruff of his neck and tossed him into the cave. As soon as Chase hit the ground, blood poured out from his large stomach wound. Elsa pressed her paws on her brother's stomach and let her powers leak inside, turning the bullets into ice, causing them to explode. The female poacher went inside the cave and prepared to shoot the doe, and it's newly born fawn before a large buck charged at her! He chased Allison away and returned to the doe, nuzzling her and her fawn. The gang said goodbye to them and went out of the cave. Veronica carried Chase to his truck, the puppy fast asleep, and attached his winch to Elsa's rear bumper and they went back to the Lookout so Chase could get treated for his injuries. (Badge scene change: Tundra's badge) A few hours later the Partol was inside the hospital room inside the Lookout, waiting for Chase's surgery report. Cliffjumper was lying next to Elsa on a chair, his arm draped around her shivering, hyperventilating body as snow and wind blew around. Veronica and Skye paced outside the vet door, and Tundra and Rocky fell asleep on each other while sitting in a chair. Miracle soon came into view. "How'd he do?!" Elsa asked, hopefullness in her eyes. "He did surprisingly well," Miracle said. "He had a lot of gun wounds. I dunno how you did it, Elsa, but you saved his life." "R-really?!" Skye asked, looking up at the older pup. "I..guess so..!" Elsa said, smiling sheepishly. "Do you wanna go see him?" Rocky asked the Search and Rescue pup. "Definitely!" Elsa said, trotting off into the room. Chase was lying in a dog bed, head erect and looking at Elsa with ecstatic eyes. "Elsa!" Chase yelped, wagging his tail happily, a cone collar around his neck and a long stitch leading from his lower chest to the end of his stomach. "Hey, Kid," Elsa said, a soft smile on her face. "Why didn't they do surgery on you?" Chase asked, cocking his head. "I dunno," Elsa said, looking down at her bullet wound. "What the..?" "What is it?" Chase asked, anxiousness in his eyes and voice. "My bullet wound is...gone," Elsa said, shocked. "Lemme see," Chase said. Elsa sat down and puffed out her chest. Chase looked at it. "It is gone," Chase said. "But how?" Elsa shrugged, "it is weird, but I mean it's gone right? We won't have to worry about it now." "Yeah, I guess you're right," Chase said. "You need your rest, Buddy," Elsasaid, draping a blanket over the younger German shepherd. "Night, Chase." "G'night, Elsa!" Chase mumbled, closing his eyes. As Elsa was walking out, she heard Chase call her back. "Yes," Elsa asked, looking over her shoulder. "You're...my hero..." Chase breathed, as he fell asleep. Elsa was touched. Tears trickled down her cheeks as she smiled down at the sleeping puppy, wagging her tail happily as she walked out. If it wasn't for her, Chase wouldn't have been alive. She even felt like a hero. Even if she wasn't one to everyone around her, but as long as Chase thought her of a hero, she was one, no matter what. The End